Daydream Away
by missxyloto
Summary: "I never thought you'd be the one leaving."


**Daydream Away**

* * *

><p>.<p>

.

He was watching a small little girl punch the daylights out of some boys who were teasing her about her "abnormally" large forehead. He was sitting under a cherry blossom tree with its flowers falling around him which ironically is the same color as the little girl's hair is.

Weird.

Who has pink hair?

He averted his graze from the little girl to a lake nearby. He finds sitting here very peaceful. Away from loud and annoying people.

"Beautiful, ne?"

He looked up and saw the dirty little girl staring down at him with a bright smile in her face.

"Hn." And he went back to staring at the lake.

To his surprise, the little girl sat beside him and joined him in his peaceful place.

"It's such a nice day. Warm and sunny. Just the way I like it. I'm Sakura. What's your name?" she asked in such a cheerful voice. It was annoying.

"Sasuke."

"You're not very talkative are you?"

"…"

"You have chicken butt hair."

He glared at her.

She smiled sweetly at him, "It's cute."

"You're annoying."

"At least I don't have chicken butt hair." She giggled.

"Hn."

"Don't worry Sasuke-kun. I like it!"

"Aa."

He liked hearing her laugh. It's pleasant to the ears. He doesn't want her to stop smiling and laughing.

"Oi! It's forehead girl!" a soon-to-be-dead someone shouted from far away.

He looked at the little girl glare at the direction of the boy who was teasing her, "Your forehead's not big."

He then proceeded to give the coldest glare he could manage (and that's saying a lot) to the boy who was teasing her. After seeing who the girl was with, they retreated muttering, "Damn Uchiha."

Her graze reverted back to him and her eyes were brimming with tears and smiled, "Thank you, Sasuke-kun."

And that's when he became his bestfriend and protector.

.

.

.

Is that he will ever be to her?

Her bestfriend?

I'm not complaining though.

And certainly not hurt.

I am an Uchiha.

We don't get hurt.

But I'll always be with her. Always protecting her even when she doesn't need it.

I'll be there to help her with everything. Even if it's troublesome and annoying.

I'll always love her even when she doesn't love me the way I do.

I'll love her even though she loves somebody else.

.

.

.

.

"Ne, Sasuke-kun. Help me bake cookies for Neji-kun!" Sakura pleaded with her shining green eyes. Green eyes he loved to stare at so much.

"Hn."

"Is that a yes?"

"No," he turned his gaze away from her.

"No what?"

"You're annoying."

"So you're baking cookies with me?"

"…"

"Please Sasuke-kun!"

He cannot look. Don't. Look.

Dammit.

He looked.

"Whatever."

.

.

I wish you could see your face right now

'Cause you're grinning like a fool

.

.

"You're doing it wrong, Sasuke-kun!" she shouted.

He glared at her with eyes saying, 'I don't give a crap.'

She narrowed her eyes then took a handful of flour and threw it at his face. His black hair was now covered in flour and so was his face. It was priceless. If Naruto were here, Sasuke would never hear the end of it.

Of course his ego won't be able to take it. He took the entire bowl of flour and threw it at Sakura. Covering her whole body with flour.

She shrieked and grabbed the eggs and starting to throw them one-by-one.

He got hit a few times before he roughly took the eggs from her and threw them to her instead.

She was laughing now. He liked it. He wished it was always like this. He liked it when he was the cause of her smile and laugh.

.

.

.

.

And we're sitting on your kitchen floor

On a Tuesday afternoon

It doesn't matter when we get back

To doing what we do

.

.

After what seemed like an hour of throwing food at each other. They sat at the kitchen floor just looking at each other.

They were both filthy and sticky.

But it didn't matter.

Today was their day.

No one can ruin it. No missions. No dobe. No Neji. No nothing.

He never wanted this to end.

To have Sakura for himself.

To actually feel happiness even though he doesn't feel he deserved it.

To feel complete again even after the massacre of his family.

Sakura. The reason why I'm not in rock bottom of revenge.

For Sakura to see that I love her.

He scoffed in his mind. I don't see that happening anytime soon.

Cause she's too blinded by the light of Hyuuga Neji. Everybody wants the light.

Who would want a dark shadow like him anyway?

.

.

'Cause right now could last forever

Just as long as I'm with you

.

.

.

He was walking with her to the training grounds when she suddenly stopped. Ahead of us were Hyuuga Neji and Tenten. Her face was red and she started to panic.

"Sasuke-kun, do I look pretty?"

"Hn." You always look pretty.

"What kind of answer is that? I look horrible don't i?"

"No." Never.

"Ugh. I look ugly. Let's just train somewhere else."

"Sakura. You look fine." You're beautiful.

"Okay." She breathed and started to calm down.

They walked together again towards the training grounds when Team Gai was also training. They looked at the incoming pair and stopped what they were doing.

"Hey guys!" Sakura shouted.

"Hey Sakura. How are you?" Tenten asked noticing the glaring contest Neji and Sasuke are having. It was pretty entertaining. Two cold bastards trying to out-glare one another. Ha!

"Good good. Hospital's pretty hectic but Tsunade-shishou kicked me out."

"You're always pushing yourself. You still need rest Sakura."

"But I'm not tired." She said stubbornly.

"Then train. You're always in the hospital doing your shifts, you don't get to train with your team anymore."

"That's why I have Sasuke-kun here! He's…." Sakura stopped as she finally noticed the two boys' glaring contest.

"Stop glaring Sasuke-kun," she tugged his sleeves.

He didn't stop but glared harder at the white-eyed boy who in turn glared back. Then a devious smirk appeared in Neji's face. Sasuke wanted to smack his face right then and there.

Nejo broke off the glaring contest and turned his gaze towards Sakura, "I'm hungry. Come with me to lunch?"

Dumbfounded, Sakura answered weakly, "O..okay," as Neji took hold of her arm and dragged her away from the training grounds.

Murderous aura was emitting from Sasuke as he glared at the two figures walking away from him.

Bastard. When I get my hands on him, he'll wish he was never born.

'Sakura is so blind.' Tenten thought as she felt Sasuke's deadly aura.

"I'll uhhh..I'm done training anyway..so.."

"Where's Naruto?"

"I think he's at Ichiraku's"

Without a word, he left.

Oh boy. Naruto is dead.

.

.

.

.

Sasuke walked to Ichiraku's to find the blonde dobe. Even from afar he can hear Naruto's loud voice about having his 5th ramen bowl.

He entered the ramen stand and called out his teammate, "Dobe. Training. Now."

"Can't you see I'm eating teme?"

"…"

"You should develop a new vocabulary you know,"

"Hn."

"Why don't you eat first then I'll kick your ass in training," Naruto beamed, "Hey, I thought you were training with Sakura-chan today?"

As if on cue, Sakura and Neji entered the ramen stand and were surprised to see Sasuke there with Naruto.

"Sasuke-kun, what are you doing here?" Sakura asked.

"Getting the dobe to train with me," he deadpanned.

"Oh gomen Sasuke-kun. I should be the one training with you today…"

"Hn," he said and ordered a bowl of ramen as he sat down beside Naruto.

Sakura really didn't like Sasuke's limited vocabulary. What do 'Hn' and 'Aa' even mean? You won't find those words in any dictionary.

Sakura unable to say anything else, proceeded to sit with Neji in one of the tables farther away from Sasuke. They ordered their ramen and talked a little. Neji wasn't the talkative type either. His vocabulary's limited too. Like Sasuke's.

"So…How are you doing Neji-kun?"

"Fine."

"Doing lots of missions lately?"

"Not really."

"Performed any new moves?"

"Nah."

"What is it with you boys and your limited vocabulary?" Sakura half-yelled.

"…"

Good thing the food came and eased the tension between the two. They ate their ramen in silence.

"So Neji-kun…"

"I'm sorry Sakura."

"For what?"

"For not being to treat you properly. I'm not exactly used to doing this."

"It's fine," She smiled.

"Why don't I treat you dinner tomorrow to a better place?"

"O..okay," she blushed.

Then they started to talk more. Neji was a good person to talk to after all.

.

.

.

.

"Stop glaring teme," Naruto said to his seemingly emotionless best friend, "You're gonna burn holes in their heads,"

They were laughing now. Sakura was laughing and it wasn't because of him. It's because of the bastard Hyuuga. It made him glare harder at the long haired man.

"If you like her teme, then tell her."

"Dobe. I don't like her. She's just my best friend."

"Sasuke," Naruto sighed and stood up from his stool and walked away.

"Where do you think you're going?" he shouted at the blond boy.

"I'm not training with you until you tell Sakura-chan your feelings," Naruto sighed, "It's unfair to her."

He rolled his eyes, "What feelings?"

"That you love Sakura-chan and it's hurting you because she's dense about it."

Dead on.

Who knew Naruto was smart when it comes to this stuff.

But he wasn't going to admit it of course.

"Whatever. I'll find someone else to train with," Sasuke said as he turned around and walked away.

"You're being a coward Sasuke. You're better than that."

Coward.

I'm not a coward.

I'm a shinobi and we do not tolerate cowardice.

Sakura.

Sakura.

Sakura.

He walked around the village just to clear his mind. It was cloudy and the wind was blowing softly in his face, calming him. He walked towards the lake surrounded by the cherry blossom trees. The place where he first met the pink haired kunoichi.

He sat down under the tree and reminisced his first meeting with Sakura. She was feisty even as a child. She didn't back down from the bullies who teased her about her forehead but still soft to feel hurt by their words. She's strong but fragile inside.

He wanted to protect that fragility inside of her. Her delicate side that she doesn't show to anyone but him. Why is she so dense though? So blind.

Oh how bad she wanted to tell her everything.

But no.

This is why he didn't want to stay in this village anymore. His brother is still out there, still alive somewhere. Creating bonds like these will make him weak.

He's lost so much already. He's not losing Sakura too.

No. Telling her about his feelings will put a strain in their friendship. He's not losing her.

No.

No.

I'll just keep it to myself then.

Besides, she'll be happier with Hyuuga maybe. Or that's what she thinks. Whatever.

He cares too much for her happiness.

Even at the cost of his own.

.

.

.

You're just a daydream away

I wouldn't know what to say if I had you

And I'll keep you a daydream away

Just watch from a safe place

So I never have to lose

.

.

.

.

We would go out on the weekend

To escape our busy lives

And we'd laugh at all the douche-bag guys

Chasing down their desperate wives

I would drink a little too much

You would offer me a ride

And I would offer you a t-shirt

And you'd stay another night

.

Naruto dragged his friends to a club in the village after a 2 weeklong mission to relax. He even brought their senseis. He annoyed Sasuke to death to make him come along, and saying that Sakura will be there too.

"Dattebayo!" Naruto shouted when they entered the club and darted towards one of the empty tables.

They sat down and ordered drinks. He sat down and glared at the girls who are starting to flirt with him. He didn't notice that it was Sakura who sat beside him.

"You should have fun, Sasuke-kun."

"…"

"Come dance with me."

"No."

She sighed and went to talk to her blonde friend, Ino.

"Oi Teme. Let's have a drinking contest!" Naruto shouted so loud that it attracted the attention of the whole club.

He glared, "Why would i?"

"Why not? You scared I'll beat you?" He smirked deviously.

He narrowed his eyes at the blonde dobe and took the bottle of vodka and poured them 5 shots each. They drank the first round without a problem and he poured them another round. Everyone at the table was starting to make bets about who'll win. Half of the people in the club was watching the two of them. They glared at each other like it would make the other lose. At the third round they were both unsteady already and had other people pour their shots already. At the fifth round, with 2 bottles of vodka already gone, Naruto suddenly stood up and ran away. Assuming he was going to the bathroom, he never made it cause I puked half-way. People cheered Sasuke, some people groaned cause they lost their bets.

After their drinking contest, everyone went back to whatever they were doing before. Girls flirted even more, wishing that he'd take them to bed now that he was drunk. How about no. He then noticed that it was just him and Tenten in the table.

"Where'd everybody gooooo?" he asked.

"To the dancefloor," she answered sadly.

He looked at the dancefloor and saw Sakura dancing with Hyuuga. It made his blood boil. Nobody was allowed to touch her like that! To be that close to her is a crime in his book.

He was gonna confront the bastard about it when he was pulled back by Tenten, "No Sasuke. You'll just make a scene."

"I don't give a fuck."

"But Sakura does. So leave her be." She looked crestfallen.

Defeated. He sat back down and poured himself another shot. Then he felt someone sit beside him.

Sakura.

She was smiling at him.

She pulled him without a word to the dancefloor and danced with him. Her head in his shoulder, his arms in her waists. She can hear every beat of Sasuke's heart. The music mellowed down and she hugged him tighter.

"Don't leave me."

"Never."

"Promise?"

"Of course."

She looked up to him and smiled sadly. She was looking straight into his eyes and then she kissed his cheek.

"Let's go home," she said as she pulled him out of the club.

They were both unsteady on their feet but the fresh air was doing them good. He was starting to get really sleepy, his eyes heavy. Sakura's house being the closest so they walked there first. When they reached it, he sat down at the porch and had started to fall asleep when Sakura pulled him up.

"Don't sleep here. You'll get sick," she said as they entered her house.

Sakura dragged him into her room and the moment Sasuke hit the bed. He was out. Sakura, who didn't drink much and still had a clear mind, sat beside Sasuke and smiled. He looked so peaceful. He looked like a person who didn't bear a shinobi's hardships and the demise of his clan. Just a normal sleeping boy.

She swept his hair away from his face and kissed his forehead. What was Sasuke to her? Her bestfriend of course. Was it only that?

He's always been there for her. He never left her. She was his priority but was he her's? He scared her demons away and kept her in the light at the cost of being in the dark. They made each other happy but was it enough?

No. She wouldn't dare go there. It would ruin their friendship. Besides, who was she compared to Sasuke? He's a prodigy from a very powerful clan and she was just a medic from a clan of nobody. She'll just keep whatever she's feeling tucked away.

It's for the best.

.

.

.

But you're just a daydream away

I wouldn't know what to say if I had you

And I'll keep you a daydream away

Just watch from a safe place

So I never have to lose

.

.

It was night time already when he finished training which left a part of the forest burnt, he started to walk home. He was dead tired and angry. When he reached home, he wasn't expecting Sakura to be there.

Her eyes were red and puffy. Did the white eyed bastard did this to her? Oh he's gonna kill him.

She stood up and went to him and hugged him tightly. She clung to him like she's never letting go.

"What's happened Sakura?" he asked with a concerned voice.

She just cried and buried her face in his chest. She started to sob violently and he didn't know what to do. He wasn't good at comforting others, hell he wasn't even good at comforting himself. So he just hugged her tightly and kissed her forehead.

She stopped her sobbing and looked him in the eyes, "Don't leave me."

"Never."

She sunk to the ground but he caught her. He cradled her and pulled her close. Her head in his shoulder and her sitting in his lap. He was also clinging to her tightly, afraid to lose her.

"I was summoned by Tsunade-shishou…before Neji and I was able to eat…she said….my parents were…missing….they had a mission last week…they were supposed to come back…..but they didn't…..they couldn't find them…."

.

.

.

"...Don't ever leave me Sasuke-kun."

She clung tighter, her face next to his. She looked me in the eye. So this was what my eyes looked like. The despair and pain of losing your family.

"I love you Sasuke-kun." She said with conviction before she passed out from exhaustion.

It's enough.

.

.

.

.

We never stood a chance out there

Shooting love in real-time

So we'll take it over ice tonight

With a little salt

And a little lime

.

.

It was windy and the skies are cloudy. It'll rain soon.

Sasuke walked towards the hospital where Sakura was working. Half-way there he met the pink-haired medic.

"Sakura."

"Sasuke."

"It'll rain soon."

"I know."

They just stared at each other. His usually emotionless face held so much fire and her usually cheerful face is swallowed by the grief of her missing parents. Then silently they walked together, side-by-side.

He didn't know what to do.

He stopped.

She looked at him with questioning eyes, "What's the matter?"

"Sakura," he said with emotion in his voice that startled the girl.

She looked away and walked faster, afraid of what he might tell her. She wasn't ready for this. Not now.

"Don't Sasuke," she said with a trembling voice, "I have to go. I have a date with Neji."

"Why are you hurting me?"

Her breath hitched and she stopped dead in her tracks, chills running down her spine. She looked at him with wide eyes then looked away. Speechless. Her mind was going blank. She didn't know what to do.

"Wh—"

"I love you."

.

.

.

.

.

All Sakura's composure broke down the moment he said those words. The tears she didn't know she was holding was now flowing in her face.

"No. You don't," Sakura trembled, "You..you're lying to m..me."

"Why would I lie to you? Did I ever lie to you? " he said as he looked at her with so much love as she said, "This isn't supposed to happen!"

"But it did."

She's starting to breath faster, "Sasuke..."

"You're the one who showed me I can be happy again. You've always been there for me even if I didn't want you there," he continued, "I have always loved you the most."

"After all this time?"

"Always."

"I…i…Sasuke…I…"

'I love you too?' was the words he thought she was going to say.

"I don't love you that way," she said sadly not looking at him in the eyes, "Your feelings are hurting me."

She was afraid of his reaction. She started to walk away but he grabbed her arm and made her face him. His face full of confusion and sadness. But the look in her eyes was enough. What she said was the truth. Then like receiving electric shock, he immediately removed his hand from her arm.

"What about your words last night?"

"I do love you but it's not the same as yours."

"I never thought you'd be the one leaving."

"I'm sorry."

It's enough.

.

.

.

.

.

It was raining.

Sasuke hated the rain. It reminded him of the day he went back to the Uchiha compound after he woke up from the hospital. It felt like every rain drop was making more miserable. He was mindlessly walking around the village with the rain pelting down on him. It's like the heavens are reminding him of his loneliness, the despair of losing everything. Losing that slight sliver of hope in happiness. No. He wouldn't go there. Not right now.

He was a coward. He knew that much. He didn't want to dwell on his sorrow and so he compartmentalizes it deep inside. He felt nothing. It's like his emotion has run dry. It's better to feel numb and empty than a painful tug in your chest.

He stopped walking and looked up at the sky, blinking from the rain in his eyes. He closed his eyes and focused on the numbness he's been feeling.

Itachi.

He's still out there.

He has to pay.

It's better to feel murderous rage towards the killer of your clan than overwhelming grief over the demise of your own family and his own heartbreak. He knew that one day he has to leave. But when will it be?

Unconsciously he had walked towards the graveyard where his clan was buried. He hesitated but entered nonetheless. He stood in front of his parents' grave and just stared at their engraved names on stone. He knelt down and touched the gravestones and took a breath. The rain poured harder and the wind became stronger.

It's like the skies are crying for him.

He emotionlessly stared at the gravestones and closed his eyes and whispered, "Where are you?"

He remembered everything.

_The day he successfully performed the Katon. _

"_Now that's my son," his father proudly said._

_His mother tending to his scratches._

_His first day at the Academy._

_His own older brother poking him on the forehead._

"_Yuruse Sasuke, mata kondo da."_

_Forgive me Sasuke, again next time._

_The eerie silence of the Uchiha compound._

_The panic of seeing nobody but the darkness. Not knowing that this will be the scene he'll be seeing for the rest of his life. _

_The dead bodies of his parents at the feet of his brother. His sword glistening with the blood of his kin. _

_The cold wind in his face as he ran in fear from his brother._

"_Foolish little brother. If you wish to kill me, hate me, detest me. And yet survive in an unsightly way. Run, run and cling to life, and when you have the same eyes as mine, come to me."_

_The heartbreak he felt as the person whom he looked up to, his own flesh and blood, look at him with such eyes. The mental pain from his torture. The deaths of his own kin replaying over and over. His screams echoing in the now empty Uchiha compound._

_The whispers of the villagers who knew nothing about the pain and despair and their fake sympathies towards him. The rain that pelted down when he came back to the compound after the massacre. _

_His tears that won't stop flowing at the sight of his parents murder site in his own home. He ran away. As far as he could. He never stopped running until his tears had dried out and came out no more. _

_His labored breaths as the pain started to numb his heart. Only anger and hatred remains. _

_I'll kill you._

_The only words that's always ringing in his head. His purpose now. He has to. _

_The green eyes that looked at him with so much love and sympathy. _

_The person who stood by him trying to warm his heart up. The one who he didn't know will eventually break his heart. _

_The one who made him doubt his purpose and forget the numbness and pain of his demise. She showed him that there's still a chance of happiness for him._

_The pink-haired girl whom he promised that he'd never leave for. For when he leaves, he'll never come back and she'll be alone. He didn't want her to be alone and so he stayed._

_I'm sorry were her last words._

_I'm sorry too. _

I'll be breaking my promise to you.

.

You're just a daydream away

I wouldn't know what to say if I had you

And I'll keep you a daydream away

Just watch from a safe place

So I never have to lose

.

She stood in the rain outside her house. The coldness was doing her good. It's making her feel nothing. It was nice. She didn't know how long she's been standing there; she just knows that it felt numbingly good. Her tears have run out and she's feeling very empty.

"Sakura-chan! Sakura-chan!" a loud voice called.

She slowly turned her head to the direction of the voice to find his blond teammate running towards her with worry in her face. He too was wet because of the rain.

"Sakura-chan! Tsunade-why are you outside your house in the rain?" he said worryingly.

"What is it Naruto?" she deadpanned.

"Tsunade-bachan is calling for us."

"Why?" she said emotionlessly.

"Ehhh. I think we should just go there right now," he said hesitantly cowering in fear because of Sakura's blank face and voice.

She sighed heavily and walked reluctantly with him. The rain hasn't stopped and each step was so heavy for her like all her grief is weighing her down.

"Sakura-chan, are you—"

"I'm fine Naruto."

When they reached the Hokage's office, she opened the door and saw the worried faces of her mentor and sensei. She didn't know what she looked like but her mentor and sensei knew that something happened. She looked like a zombie; her eyes are hollow, emotionless. She looked cold and numb and it wasn't because of the rain. She also looked like she was holding her breath. Holding herself. Keeping herself together so she wouldn't fall apart.

"Sakura! Why are you dripping wet?" Tsunade asked.

Sakura just stared at her and said, "Why did you call for us Tsunade-sama?"

The Hokage just sighed and looked her in the eyes and showed her a konoha headband, "Uchiha Sasuke has left the village."

.

**You're just a daydream away**

**I wouldn't know what to say if I had you**

.

.

.

.

"What?" she deadpanned. Her mentor's words not registering in her brain.

"He left an hour ago according to our intel," the hokage said closely watching her student comprehend what she had said.

She blinked at her in confusion, "But.. why?"

Instead of answering she held out a scroll tied with a pressed pink flower. A cherry-blossom.

"This was with his headband that he left behind. I can only guess that it's for you."

Her eyes widen as she stared at the pressed cherry blossom. She slowly reached out to get the scroll, her hands trembling as she held it in her hands. She didn't know what to do. It was a small scroll, so whatever's written inside isn't too long. She just stared at it, contemplating on what to do.

Finally, after gathering her heart and courage to open what her best friend had left behind, she untied the knot and carefully held the pressed cherry blossom.

_I'm sorry too. _

_I'm breaking my promise._

That's when she broke down. Her teammate and sensei was startled and quickly reached out to her. She sank to her knees sobbing.

Why was she crying? It was just a simple promise though. Why did it hurt so much? Her chest felt so heavy and it hurt so much. She can't breathe properly and can't do anything but cry. The pain won't go away. Where did that come from? Is it from the loss of her best friend? Is it from the irony of her last words to him? My apology haunting me. He's not coming back anymore. Not the same at least. She knew that much.

BUT WHY?

Why was it so painful?

"Naruto. You and Kakashi will follow Uchiha and bring him back. I'm sorry that I'm only sending the two of you but we're short on shinobi right now," the hokage ordered.

They nodded but kept their attention on the crying kunoichi. Naruto carried her bridal-style and leapt out the window. On the way to her house, Sakura passed out from her crying and even in sleep her face showed her grief. Damn bastard. Why did Sasuke have to leave and hurt Sakura-chan?

He laid her in bed and said, "I'm bringing him back."

.

.

.

.

Kakashi summoned his ninja dogs to look for Sasuke's scent. It was very faint but it was there. He and Naruto followed Pakkun towards Sasuke's direction.

"Hey Kakashi-sensei, why do you think Sasuke-teme left?" he asked sadly.

"I can only guess that he's after his brother."

"He's still hell bent on revenge? I thought he was getting better now."

"Something may have happened," he said as Pakkun motioned at Sasuke was near.

Then out of nowhere, kunai's started flying out from every direction. They were surrounded by shinobi then 2 came out to directly attack them. They were wearing purple ensembles with a musical note on their headbands.

Sound.

Orochimaru.

They were losing time and Sasuke was getting farther.

"Naruto. I'm going to handle this. You go follow Sasuke," he whispered to Naruto as he created shadow clones. Naruto nodded and treaded on ahead.

Naruto still on high-alert ran through the trees towards his best friend's direction.

Teme. I'm bring you back.

He reached a rocky cliff with a waterfall in between. The Final Valley. The two statues of Konoha's founders carved in the mountain.

He saw Sasuke's on the other side and shouted, "Teme!"

Sasuke turned around and stared at the blond boy. He said nothing as Naruto walked towards him glaring.

"What do you think you're doing leaving like that?" Naruto shouted ready to knock some sense into him.

Sasuke thought for awhile before punching Naruto in the face and said, "You said you'd fight with me if I tell Sakura my feelings."

Naruto wasn't expecting his best friend to punch him in the face so he fell backwards.

"You did what?" he asked dumbfounded.

"Dobe." He said as he made the hand signs for his Katon.

.

.

.

.

Tsunade called for Ino to try and comfort the crying Sakura. She stopped crying loudly but her tears won't stop flowing from her eyes. When Ino came into the Hokage office, she was shocked to find the usually cheerful and strong kunoichi to be an empty and broken down girl. She gently took Sakura and they made their way to Ino's house. They sat down in the living room; Sakura's tears stopped but are replaced by a dead and empty look.

"What happened Sakura? You can tell me," Ino gently said.

"….Sasuke…" she murmured.

"Why did he do?" Ino hesitantly said.

She didn't answer instead her eyes are starting to brim with tears again.

Ino hugged her tightly as Sakura started to sob quietly.

"He.. told me he… loved me," she said in a small voice.

For once in her life, Ino Yamanaka the loudmouth of Rookie Nine, she was speechless.

"…..and I rejected him….." she said as she sobbed louder.

"Why did you reject him?" Ino asked after awhile of contemplating of what to say.

"Because I don't love him the way he loves me,"

"Are you sure Sakura?" Ino sighed, "You know what I think? I think you do love Sasuke the way he does you but you're afraid of being hurt because you know that one day he'll leave and won't come back."

"That's not true," she answered weakly.

"I knew he was going to leave someday," Ino said quietly, "But I never thought you'd be the one leaving first."

BAM.

All the composure Sakura was trying to fix was all gone. She began to sob violently and kept on whispering "Sasuke".

"Those were his last words to me…"

.

.

.

.

* * *

><p><strong>AN**

**The song is "Daydream Away" by All Time Low**

**I actually wrote this before Pioneer and i'm still trying to find time to write the fight between naruto and sasuke.**

**Review please! :)**

**PS**

**I actually don't like cheezy stuff but whatever, i liked how this went well with the song sooooooo there you go.**


End file.
